


The real secret in the Chamber of Secrets pt 2

by ShippingAllShips



Series: Tom is not a scalie BUT twenty bucks is twenty bucks [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Magical Bestiality, Masturbation, Sex Tapes, Voyeurism, dead dove do not eat, huh i feel way less ashamed this time, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingAllShips/pseuds/ShippingAllShips
Summary: “I didn’t spend a million galleons just to have some little pest get to have a free show,” Abraxas spat out, glaring in the direction of the other portrait.“What?” was the indignant reply from the portrait. “I paid at least two million!”“That’s because he found you creepy and weird,” Abraxas said, sniffing slightly. “Maybe if you had not been such a creep your whole life, you would have gotten it a bit cheaper. You should be lucky you even got one at all, really.”Harry decided it was probably best that he left.“Right, I’m just gonna….go,” Harry said, snatching the ball from the case and slipping it into his pocket as the portraits continued to argue amongst themselves.He was dying to know what they had paid one million to see Tom do.





	The real secret in the Chamber of Secrets pt 2

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back you filthy sinners

Mrs. Malfoy was a surprisingly nice woman, given the circumstances she had been forced into by her husband and son, and had merely presented the Auror team with all the dark artifacts within their home and had offered them some tea before they began their search of the grounds.

Harry didn’t understand why he had to be present for the search of Malfoy manor for all dark artifacts, but at the insistence of Kingsley he had caved, especially after Kingsley had commented on how it would be credited to his Auror training. Plus, it was a chance to potentially find embarrassing material against Draco, something he was always willing to do.

So he had set about, his wanded pointed out in front of him as he searched every room on the east wing of the third floor, something that he was beginning to find very tedious. All the rooms appeared to be studies, with nothing more than a desk and few portraits within them. His wand hadn't given the first beep to indicate anything worth note.

He was about to give up, standing in a study that was a bit more lavish than the others but ultimately boring, when something caught his eye. It was jewelry box, small and rather ornate, with the design of a snake coiling around the outside.

Harry glanced around to make sure none of the Malfoys were lurking within the shadows and made his way over to the box, looking around once more before flicking the lid open. His breath caught in his throat. There, laying on a small pillow, was a tiny glass orb, dark mist swirling around within it.

Harry’s hands began to shake, remembering the orb that he had found a week ago on the cold floor of the Chamber, the mist that had engulfed him and shown him his enemy doing the most depraved and arousing thing he had ever seen in his life. It had been humiliating when the mist had finally retreated from around him and he had found himself kneeling on the cold floor, cum smeared on the ground before him and the feeling of self loathing overtaking him after what he had done.

But now, presented with the same orb he knew was secured underneath his bed, he was tempted once more. Would it be the same scene that had played out before him or would this be a new one? Would Tom be with the basilisk once more or would it be something else this time?

The mist was already beginning to lighten as he reached his hands out.

“Don’t you know it’s rude to go through others belongings?” 

Harry jerked his hands away, his eyes darting around the room to search for the voice. His eyes eventually landed on a portrait of a stern looking blond with a comically large mustache, curled at the tips. Harry had to bite his lip to hold back his laughter.

“Well? Where are you manners? Don’t you know you’re supposed to reply when someone asks you a question?”

“Sorry,” Harry said dumbly, earning a scoff from the man.

“Relax, Abraxas,” called a voice from another portrait, a tall man with dark hair and eyes. “He was only looking. Besides-” Harry could hear the smirk in the man’s voice- “Why don’t you let him touch it? I’m sure he’ll be in for quite a surprise.”

“I didn’t spend a million galleons just to have some little pest get to have a free show,” Abraxas spat out, glaring in the direction of the other portrait.

“What?” was the indignant reply from the portrait. “I paid at least two million!”

“That’s because he found you creepy and weird,” Abraxas said, sniffing slightly. “Maybe if you had not been such a creep your whole life, you would have gotten it a bit cheaper. You should be lucky you even got one at all, really.”

Harry decided it was probably best that he left. 

“Right, I’m just gonna….go,” Harry said, snatching the ball from the case and slipping it into his pocket as the portraits continued to argue amongst themselves.

He was dying to know what they had paid one million to see Tom do.

*~*

Harry was giddy as he ran around his apartment, locking all of his doors and windows and being sure to disconnect the floo network. He wasn’t exactly sure how these things worked, if they smoke surrounded the user or if it simple changed the layout of the room they were in, but he did not want to chance any embarrassing walk ins. 

He had been shocked that no one had registered the item on him when they had scanned him for anything potentially dangerous, but he supposed if it really  _ was _ wizard porn it would not be classified as “dark”, no matter the content.

He settled down on the blanket, naked as the day he was born, licking his lips as he grasped the orb with both hands. The smoke quickly changed from its dark color and began to swirl quickly within the glass, before it burst, engulfing him as it had before.

The smoke faded soon after and he was once more within the chamber, the same soft lighting filling the room and Tom Riddle standing before him once more, dressed in the same robes as before. The only notable thing was the dark flush on his face and his light pants, the basilisk already beginning to circle himself around Tom like he had before, allowing Tom to rest comfortably on his coils once he was effectively wound around him.

No introduction this time, Harry noted, watching as the basilisk lowered his head to Toms and  _ oh _ . Tom’s hand gently grasped either side of the basilisk muzzle and began to lightly kiss pepper it with kisses, releasing a pleased hum when the basilisks tongue flicked over his skin.

Tom opened his mouth, allowing the basilisk’s long tongue to slip into his mouth. He made a great show of sucking and moaning against the appendage, something that Harry was sure was for theatrics but found himself not caring, too entranced by the sounds to care if they were faked. His cock twitched with interest. 

The basilisk pulled away and dipped his head low, nudging at Tom’s stomach with interest. Tom let out a low hiss and shoved his head away, glaring at the beast. The basilisk pulled away and flicked his tongue over Tom’s face, earning an eye roll.

_ “Patience,”  _ Tom hissed to him, his hands coming up to unbutton the top buttons on his robes, allowing them to fall from his body and onto the basilisks scales. He shifted, planting his legs on the ground and spreading them, finally directing his attention towards Harry _. _

Harry’s eyes trailed down Tom’s body, admiring his smooth pale skin, and he nearly came when he saw what was between Tom’s legs. A plug. Tom had in a plug.

Harry swallowed as he watched Tom prop his legs up on the basilisks coils, spreading himself a bit further out and reaching down to grab the plug, beginning to ease it out of himself. And out, and out, and out until Tom was panting and shaking slightly when he finally managed to get the plug out, dropping the foot long item onto the floor behind him. Harry was going to have a heart attack, watching as Tom spread his legs more, exposing his gaping hole to Harry.

Harry was sure if his dick could explode, it would have.

Tom hissed something to the basilisk, too quick for Harry to catch, and he watched the basilisk shift, his tail rising from within his coils. Both his cocks were out and completely erect, as large and intimidating as before. Tom grasped the one closest to him and gave it a small kiss, earning a pleased hiss from the basilisk, and shifted himself to hover over it.

_ He wasn’t going to, was he? _ Harry thought, entranced as Tom teasingly rubbed the member against himself, letting out small gasps and moans as he did so. The basilisk hissed at the movements and Tom huffed, stopping his teasing motions and slipping the tip of the cock into him. 

_ “Go ahead,”  _ Tom hissed out, allowing the basilisk to gently thrust into him, going almost halfway in with one powerful thrust.

He saw Tom’s body go rigid then, shaking slightly as tears began to form in his eyes, and biting his lip to keep from crying out. It looked like it hurt, and the basilisk seemed hesitant but did not stop, steadily pushing itself into Tom, easing more of himself within. When he gave a pained cry, the basilisk stilled, almost completely sheathed within him, and Harry took a moment to observe him.

Tom was panting and sweating slightly, his body shaking uncontrollably and  _ Jesus Christ, _ Harry could see the bulge in his stomach where the basilisk’s cock rested deep in him. Even the basilisk seemed worried, his tongue flicking out over Tom’s face in a manner that could only be described as concerned.

Harry own erection had begun to dwindle, unsure if he wanted to watch this anymore. While it was sick and wrong, at least Tom had been enjoying himself. This time, it looked like he was about to start crying and not in a good way.

The basilisk made to pull away but Tom quickly wrapped his legs around him, effectively trapping the beast against him and shoving his cock deeper into him. Tom let out a pained noise.

_ “I just….need a second,”  _ Tom managed to pant out, shifting around the giant cock within him, attempting to control his breathing. 

Harry was very concerned for him.

After another minute of panting, Tom seemed to calm himself, gently stroking down the basilisk muzzle as if to reassure him. “ _ I’m good. Keep moving. _ ”

The basilisk began to move, very slowly at first and Harry found himself becoming aroused at the tiny sounds Tom was making, pained at first but slowly becoming more enjoyable with each shallow thrust. Harry wrapped his hand around his erection and began to pump himself in time with the basilisks thrusts.

Tom suddenly gasped and moaned loudly, wrapping his legs tighter around the basilisk to pull him closer, pushing his cock deeper into him and making him moan in pleasure. Harry let out a groan of his own, moving his hand faster as Tom’s own hand reached to grasp his cock, which Harry was surprised to see hard.

The basilisk suddenly tensed and Harry watched as Tom shuddered, his stomach bulging just a little more as cum began to leak out around the basilisk cock. Harry came with a cry when the basilisk pulled out of him, cum beginning to flow from Tom’s hole and  _ holy shit _ , there was so much, sliding down his legs and onto the floor below him, beginning to form a small puddle.

Tom’s stomach was still bulging slightly and cum was leaking steadily out of him, a dazed and content look over his face as he panted, staring at Harry the whole time. His hand reached for the other cock, still hard and leaking precum, and positioned it at his entrance, groaning when the basilisk thrusted into him.

Harry licked his lips, watching as Tom moaned much louder than before, enjoying the feeling of another cock within him. Harry was enjoying himself as well, his cock stirring back to life.

**Author's Note:**

> gotta make money to pay your future evil minnions somehow folks


End file.
